OaktuAnimeLover21's One-Shot Challenge
by Foretoldlegends
Summary: Here's an OCxSuiko One-Shot because I feel that Suiko needs more love fanfic wise then the usual couples like KaixAichi or RenxAsaka or KaixMisaki also that I like her as a character and that the smirk or stare she gives that scares people makes me laugh.


It was a calm and beautiful afternoon where a teenager with brown hair and brown eyes, a shirt with the Pink Floyd Dark Side of the Moon logo and blue jeans entered the card shop known as card capital.

There inside he begins to take a few steps inside before turning to say hello to the person behind the register.

"Hey Misaki." the person says while he takes an Aqua Force deck box out from his right pocket.

"Oh, hello James." Misaki says returning the greeting to him.

"Why you little brat!"was heard from the back most likely the culprit being Morikawa.

"Not my fault you lose too much lose-umi!"The younger one Kamui responds with.

"Hey both of you keep it down or else you won't be allowed in here again!"Misaki yells closing her book shut with anger coming out of her voice.

"Yes ma'm!"both of them said.

"I'd look to buy a few packs."James says instantly grabbing Misaki's attention.

"Which ones?"she asks responding to what he said.

After the packs were bought James went over to the two and then saw Aichi in the middle of a game with Naoki.

"Hey Naoki how is it going lately?"James asks sitting at the table behind them opening his first pack.

"Even though I've been messing around with my deck sadly enough i can't find the right feel for my deck."Naoki said in dissapointment.

"What card do you feel that you work best with overall?"James asks trying to avoid Naoki being in a bitter mood.

"I work well with Gauntlet Buster but I also want to use something new as well."Naoki replies looking over his deck.

"Have you ever tested out Sweep Commando Dragon yet?"James asks.

"I want to but that's your thing."Naoki says.

"Just because I use it doesn't mean that you can't besides didn't you say last week you wanted to use him though?"James asks.

"Yeah but-"James then interrupts what Naoki was gonna say.

"Then use my Sweep Commando deck also i'm inviting Suiko here today because since I haven't seen her in a few weeks"James says while handing Naoki the deck.

"Well since i'm gonna be using the deck hey Kamui care to help me practice?"Naoki asks turning to Kamui.

"Why not play against me?"a certain voice in heard and the group looks over to see Suiko.

"When did you get here?"James asks while a little pink is on his cheeks.

"About a minute ago and why are you a little pink?"Suiko giggled looking at James's face.

"Seeing how close you are you caught me off guard."James replies being back to his usual self.

"Oh, you mean like this?"Suiko's face gets close up enough that James hits his head on the wall.

"No but you moved in closer on purpose."James calmly said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well i see you got nervous quickly."Suiko said with a smirk on her face.

"You know since you're smirking now I'm gonna have to wipe it off from your face."James gave out a friendly chuckle pulling out a deck of his.

"Go ahead and try."Suiko says with her trademark sadistic smirk she gives to scare people.

"Then try I shall."James says while revealing First Aid Celestial, Penuel.

"Angel Feathers huh so today will be that kind of day."Suiko says revealing her starter.

About two hours later and the final game of match five to settle a best out of five matches.

"Boosted by Underlay Celestial, Hesediel Zerachiel will attack the vanguard." James declares. (11000+10000+3000+6000+3000+3000=36000 power)

I Guard with Healing Celestial, ramiel, Critical Angel, Celestial, Landing Pegasus, and with Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza

(10000+10000+10000+5000+10000=45000 power)

"Twin drive check first check."James reveals a Critical Hit Angel "All effects to my vanguard."James then puts his hand on his deck to start the second check.

"Second check."James reveals a Celestial, Landing Pegasus"All to my vanguard and i draw."James announces while the attack goes through.

"Damage check first, no trigger and second, no trigger so I guess I lose."Suiko announces.

"Told you I'd wipe the smirk off your face."James says putting a hand on Suiko's should and chuckles getting Suiko to giggle.

"Well that you did and looking at the time I must head off now."Suiko says.

As Suiko walks outside James walks out with her and she turns around to notice him as well right after she takes a few steps away from the card shop.

"Why did you walk outside as well?"Suiko asked.

"Because I want to at least tell you a proper goodbye before you head home...and to give you this."James gives Suiko a hug which confuses her.

"What was the hug for?"Suiko said while a bit of red was on her cheeks.

"Because it's been a while since I've seen you and deep down I felt like I needed to get it off my chest." James says looking down while nervous himself.

"I see what you mean but with my schedule clear right now I'll be able to visit more often."Suiko says smiling towards James.

"Heh until then it was nice seeing you again."James says with a little laugh escaping him.

"Oh and before I leave."Suiko gives James a quick peck on the cheek.

"Huh?"James felt like his body wa frozen yet his face looked like it erupted like a volcano.

"See you next time James'" Suiko said running off giggling while having some pink on her cheeks as well.

As James saw Suiko leave deep down he felt something really true and nice from the kiss on the cheek and then after he took a calm breath he remembered.

"Oh wow tomorrow I'm gonna need to make sure Naoki returns that deck of mine when I see him here." James says before he runs inside and grabs his stuff so he can head home himself.

-/\-  
So that's gonna be the one-shot for OtakuAnimeLover21 and I hope that she'll love it.

Send a review if you feel anything should be added or that it could end up as a future series itself.

Until then maybe I can put the thought of continuing my Castlevania poems i made instead of just leaving it as a poem that only focused on Simon Belmont.


End file.
